Shattered Memories
by Amywxue
Summary: "Who... who are you?" Misaki stared at the blonde, hardly believing that he had just said those words. She stared into his eyes, wondering if this was his idea of a joke. The eyes that stared back were full of pure confusion. Non-romantic. Only friendship...sorry, I know that this is supposed to be a romantic anime/manga, but I just don't write romance. Please at least try it!
1. A Really Bad Day

**Hello everyone! This is my first Kaichou wa Maid Sama fanfic, and only my fifth total fanfic, so sorry if it sounds weird... And sorry for any OOCness. I know that Kaichou wa Maid sama is a romantic comedy-ish story, but I just don't DO romance, if you know what I mean. I can watch romance, read romance, but writing romance is just pure impossible for me. So this story will not have any romance. AT ALL. In this fanfic, Usui and Misaki are just good friends... kinda. Please don't hate me, and please at least try the story! The plot's really interesting, I promise!Well, at least I hope it is...  
**

**P.S. this chapter includes Usui getting tortured. Sorry, but can't be helped... it's a really important part of my story...Oh, also, I have read several fanfics that are similar to this. I swear I did not copy from any of you. I had the idea in my head WAY before I started reading Maid-sama fanfics. Besides, your stories are WAY better than mine.  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Kaichou wa Maid sama.**

"Prez, what are you doing?" Usui Takumi asked, raising an eyebrow teasingly. Ayusawa Misaki's eye twitched as the alien made his appearance.

"What does it look like?" she replied irritably, placing the unknown object that she just made down on a plate. "I'm making muffins."

"…oh…" A smile twitched at the corners of Usui's lips. "Interesting shape, Prez…"

"Be quiet!" Misaki growled, turning red. Though it _was_ true that the muffins turned out a little…okay, a _lot_ out of shape. The banana muffins now resembled something from Frankenstein's lab.

"It's unusual to see you baking, Prez," Usui remarked. Misaki sighed.

"It's my mother," she confessed reluctantly. "She's not well, and…it's her birthday on Saturday. She likes banana muffins, but we can't afford to buy any from the cake shops." Usui (naturally) smirked, but his eyes softened at the show of kindness from the 'Demon President'. After a few more moments of amusement, watching the girl struggle with the muffins, he sighed and took hold of the spoon.

"Here…"

Half an hour later, a tray of perfectly-made muffins slid out of the oven, and the sweet aroma of banana drifted around the room. Usui was now in the process of cleaning the cooking utensils.

"How do you do that?" Misaki asked, only the slightest tinge of jealousy detectable in her voice. Usui only shrugged, and continued cleaning a muffin tray.

"What _I'm_ more amazed about, Prez, is the fact that you managed to follow the recipe, yet transform the result into something from a science experiment." Misaki flushed red again, and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Unidentified alien." Which, of course, made Usui's smirk grow even more.

* * *

"Prez, you sure you don't need me to walk you home?"

"I'm not a three year old!" Misa snapped. "I can take care of myself! Now stop stalking me, you creepy alien!"

"But it's dangerous for a girl to be out this late at night…"

"Just be quiet and go, already!"

"But-" The blonde's complaint was cut off short when he noticed a slight movement, just a little ways behind them. _Hmmm…_ "Alright. Just be careful, okay?" Misaki blinked, surprised that her stalker would give up so easily.

"Ah, right…" she nodded curtly, and hurried off. But what was this bad feeling that she was getting? She felt the sudden urge to turn back around the way she had come, but decided against it. After all, this was Usui Takumi that they were talking about. He could take care of himself better than anyone.

* * *

Usui glanced back one last time at the retreating figure until she disappeared into the night before turning his attention fully to the suspicious figure crouched behind the rubbish bin.

"You can come out now," he said casually, leaning against a street lamp with his hands tucked into his pockets. A cold chuckle sounded from the shadowy corner, and a man dressed in a black jacket stood up. He held a metal pipe, and his hair was styled as a green Mohawk, revealing at least five studs in his ears. He grinned, showing slightly brown-tinged teeth (ew…) and no fewer than three lip piercings.

"You're as good as they say, Usui Takumi!" the man laughed. Usui tensed slightly, his hands balled into fists. But when he spoke, his voice was still as bored and breezy as ever.

"Oh? Why, thank you." His eyes darted around, and noted the other people appear from the shadows, each holding a weapon. Usui counted a knife, five metal bats, and even a few chains with weights at the end. He cursed under his breath – this wouldn't be easy.

"While we're on the topic," Usui continued, "would you mind telling me who hired you? I assume that you _are_ hired, right?"

The man grinned. The boy was brave, he had to admit - but foolishly so.

"You're right, we were hired. But as for who hired us…that's none of your business, kid."

"At least tell me why you're after us," Usui countered.

"Dunno. Don't care."

Usui raised an eyebrow. "Don't pretend. You _do_ know, don't you?"

"You're just gonna have to find out yourself," the man replied, and clicked his fingers. Instantly, the pack of goons closed in, forming a tight circle around the high school boy.

"Aw, this is gonna be too easy," one laughed. Until Usui smashed his face in with a spinning kick, that is. He fell, unconscious. The other goons roared with anger, and began attacking. Usui ducked, and two of them crashed into each other over his head, cartoon style. Then he gracefully dodged a punch aimed at his head, and closed his fingers around the bat that the offender had in his other hand. In one fluid movement, he knocked the poor guy out before he could even complain. Now he had a weapon, which he brought across another attacker's knee. A sickening crack sounded. The man howled with pain, and collapsed. Surely it wasn't _that_ bad…then Usui looked at the bat, and saw that it had bent from the impact. Whoopsies.

Tossing the bat away, he turned to three people holding chains, who were swinging it over their heads. He braced himself for the attack, and sure enough, the man in the middle made his move. The chain narrowly missed Usui's leg. Then the other two launched their attack. Usui would've managed to dodge them if the guy with the knife hadn't chosen _that_ moment to stab him. Usui swore as blood spread from the deep wound in his right arm, and gasped in pain as he felt the chains tightening around him, pressing hard into his new wound. More blood. Was the wound really that bad? He looked down, and instantly wished he hadn't. His vision swam and he collapsed onto his knees, panting heavily.

"Not so tough looking now, are we?" the man with the Mohawk jeered. He bent down, grabbing Usui's chin roughly with one dirty hand, forcing the teen to look at his ugly face. The man sneered, and punched Usui square in the stomach, between the gaps of the chains. Usui gasped in pain despite himself. Having the wind knocked out of you is definitely _not_ fun. The other gang members laughed, and joined in. Before long, Usui was on the ground, coughing blood - as if there wasn't enough blood already. The red liquid flowed out of his many wounds, and the last thing that he heard was the man saying, "We need to find the girl. Spread out and search for her!"

_Misa-chan…_ he thought woozily, wincing from mainly the cut on his arm, which was, by far, the most serious. _They're after Misa-chan…_ He tried to stand up. He had to warn her… but his stupid body wouldn't move. All he could manage was a pathetic twitch of his fingers. His whole body was aching, and he felt like he'd just been put through the world's largest meat grinder. Then the darkness claimed him, and he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

**Well, that was the chapter, people! Hope you liked it. And if you didn't, sorry for wasting your time *bows*. Please review! Even if you didn't like it, at least tell me why you hate it? PLEASE?**

**This is only a side project of mine. I was thinking about writing a purely humorous story to make a change of my serious storylines (despite the humorous characters), but then I remembered my idea for this and that plan just went right out of the window. Ah well. **

**Next Chapter - Who Are You?**


	2. Who Are You?

**Who Are You?**

**Two reviews, huh… *sigh*. But that's to be expected, since there's no romance in this story. Ah well, I'll keep trying. Anyways…**

**A huge thanks to my two reviewers: **

**Lillian – Thanks! **

**Princess peach – Thanks, and there'll be a lot more action later in the story! I personally prefer stories with a little action and excitement, so there's always some action in my stories.**

**P.S the characters in this chapter will be possibly very OOC. But hey, it's a delicate situation, and can't be helped, right?**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

"Hey, who's that down there?"

"Why's he covered in tomato sauce, mommy?"

"Hush, dear…"

"Oh my gosh! That's not sauce! That's blood!"

"Oh, poor kid… he must've been caught in a gang fight or something…"

"Is he breathing?"

Yukimura blinked as he caught sight of all the people gathered around the slope by the riverbank. It was a sunny Saturday morning, and he was out on a morning stroll. Until he heard all the murmuring and talking, and noticed the growing crowd of people on the side of the road.

"Who's kid is it?"

"Is that a school uniform?"

"We should call someone…"

"Does anyone know him?"

"Shouldn't we call the police or something?"

A school uniform…? Could it be from his school? It couldn't be…right? Yukimura decided to take a look. Squeezing past all the people wasn't an easy task, but he managed to worm his way up to the front.

"Um, excuse me…pardon me…coming through…" Yukimura squirmed uncomfortably. The he looked down the riverbank, and forgot all about being squashed.

"USUI-SAN!"

Yukimura stood frozen for a moment. What should he do? What _could _he do? Then first aid training kicked in, and he climbed over the rails, then slid down the steep bank to where Usui lay, unmoving. Fearing for the worst, he placed a shaky hand onto the boy's neck like he's learnt in the one hour first aid training. After a few tense moments, he gave a sigh of relief. Then he whipped out his cell phone to call the ambulance, then the class president.

* * *

**At the Ayuzawa residence**

Misaki was in the middle of studying when she was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She frowned, then pulled it out. The name displayed was Yukimura.

_Why would he be calling me on a Saturday?_ She wondered, accepting the call.

"Yukimura, what's wr-"

"MisakisanitsreallybadijustfoundUsuisancollapsedon *breath* theriverbankandhesbleedingreallybadandidontknowwha *pant* ttodotohelp!"

"Yukimura! Calm down! I couldn't understand a _thing_ than you just said! Deep breaths, gather your thoughts, _then_ speak." She heard the sound of deep breathing on the other side of the line.

"It's Usui-san." Misaki got a sudden sinking feeling in her stomach.

"What?"

"It's Usui-san. I found him collapsed on the riverbank just before. He's…"

Misaki's throat tightened. "He's what?"

"He's… bleeding. And unconscious." Misaki nearly dropped the phone.

"Misaki-san? … Misaki-san?"

"How bad is it?" Misaki croaked, her throat suddenly very dry.

"…really bad. He has multiple wounds, and a deep gash on his right arm."

"Have you called the ambulance?"

"Yes."

"I'll be right there."

* * *

The sound of the blaring ambulance sirens shattered the peaceful morning. The van pulled to a stop by the river side, and two men with a stretcher hurried down the slope of the bank. The unconscious young man was loaded carefully onto it, then they began the painfully slow walk back up the steep hill. As they reached the top, a dark-haired girl sprinted up to them.

"Please..." Misaki panted. "Can I come along?"

"You're his friend too?" the doctor asked sympathetically.

Misaki only nodded. Her voice failed her as she looked at the figure on the stretcher. Even the slight movement of being placed onto the stretcher had offended his many wounds, and they had begun to bleed again. _So that was why he gave up so easily last night,_ she realized. _He __noticed whoever did this, and didn't want me to be caught up in it. _She gently brushed a stray strand of yellowy golden hair away from his closed eyes. Out loud, she whispered, "_Baka-Usui."_ Half aware that the doctor was allowing her to hop into the back with Usui, she did so. A moment later, Yukimura (whom she hadn't even noticed until now) hopped in after her. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Usui-san's strong," he said, trying to convince himself as well as the silent president. "I'm sure he'll make it..." Misaki nodded, and even made an attempt at a smile, but the unspoken words hung heavy in the air...

_If he doesn't die first. _

* * *

**A week** **later **

It's been a whole seven days, and yet Usui Takumi still doesn't show any signs of returning to the world of the living. He's fed by injecting the necessary nutrition directly into his body, and his brain signals are next to none. The doctors had already warned everyone to prepare for the worst, but one person still stubbornly believed that he'll return. It was on the eighth day that she was found sitting next to his hospital bed, along with the vice president of the student council.

"Misaki-san," Yukimura said gently. "You've been coming here every day, and you can see that he's not showing any signs of waking up. Don't you think it's time to just accept it and... let him go?"

"What do you mean, let him go?" Misaki said sharply. "He's not dead or anything!"

"I know, but..." he trailed off. Misaki blinked angrily.

"Wake up, Usui," she begged quietly. "Hurry up and wake up, you alien! Don't you _dare_ die on me, you hear me?!"

Then both awake occupants in the room froze as the figure on the bed stirred, so slightly that you could barely tell.

"What was- Yukimura, did you see that?"

"Yes, I did!"

"Usui!" Misaki clasped her hands around the blonde's, wincing at how cold and clammy his hand felt. "Come back to us!"

The boy unmistakably stirred again, and his eyelids fluttered ever-so-slightly.

"That's right! Follow the sound of my voice!"

"Usui-san!"

Green eyes cracked open a fraction, then completely opened.

"Usui!" Misaki gasped with relief, and Yukimura was nearly crying.

"Usui *sniff* san, I'm sooooooooooo glad that *sob* you're alwrght, I waz zouuuuuuuu worrzied..." Now Yukimura really _was_ crying.

"Geez, passing out for a whole week..." then Misaki stopped. Something was off. "Usui?"

The teen on the bed was looking at them with what appeared to be puzzlement.

"Usui? Is...is something wrong?"

"Who... who are you?"


End file.
